


Together

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coma, Cursed Harry Potter, During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, F/F, Multi, Sleep, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When the hope is lost, the true believers come together to defeat the dark.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> I hope you all enjoy it.

Emma called the children over with urgency in her voice.

“Whilst you three are in the hospital room. I want you three to spot any kind of what you think it might be, write it down.” She looked them in the eyes, the children looking back with determination.

“DO NOT TELL ANYONE. NOT EVEN YOU THREE. There might be someone waiting, until one of you spoke it out loud, to go running to this enemy. I know that deep down, you three are strong and brave but I do not want you all in grave danger. I want you to be yourselves in this.” Henry and Lyra nodded while Riley kept quiet.

”Okay? Look out for one another but do not speak of it. At all! Someone can easily overhear you and sell you out to the enemy for being smarter than them. I love you three and Regina does as well.” She hugs them tight. The children began to run towards the hospital. Once they’ve reached the building, they start their search.

* * *

Emma turned at the click-clack noise behind her, revealing a woman, with long violet hair, swaying side to side with her steps, crimson eyes shining from the sun, as the woman glanced her way. The lilac dress fell to her knees, as she walked the skirt flutters with each step. Emma looked at the woman strangely, as she began to speak, the woman let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down Emma's spine.

“So. This is the Infamous Saviour. Emma Swan… Or is it Emma Charming?” She chuckled darkly. Emma flinched at the woman’s word, looking over at Regina, she was looking over to the hospital, Zelena appeared out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late, I was sent somewhere else and not here so I had to run carefully with these dreadful heels. G, you okay?” Regina nodded to her sister. The woman raised her foot up and stomped the ground causing Emma, Regina and Zelena to fall backwards, each of them letting out a startled gasp.

* * *

In the room with the coma patients, the trio split up, searching for any clues, Henry and Riley searched the room whilst Lyra looked through the storybook, trying to find any necessary information.

She closed her eyes, thinking of the specific information, the book in her hands, opened wide with the pages flicked through quickly before stopping on _Page 394_. She gasped out loud before running out the room, the book held tightly in her hands, the two boys tidied up the area before running after their sister.

* * *

One step out of the hospital, the ground shook, causing them to fall back, out of nowhere a purple-white glow sphere hovered over the hospital, they turned to see both of their mothers held their hands out aiming at the hospital before taking a deep breath. The children smiled at the women, with a blink of an eye, they changed from being relived to horror, had caused confusion within their mothers until the children rushed off, leaving the women trying to fight the witch.

* * *

On their travels they see Hermione on the ground, bruised and unconscious, they searched around her, no sign of Severus. Only a bundle of debris next to the Library. Next to Hermione was a silver glow, an outline shape of a book, they shared a look before grabbing the book and began to read. The book gave them her real name, as they looked closer, in a very small writing. It was similar to the enemies with weaknesses and their strengths. Evelyn Morgana Riddle.

* * *

They continued to read, they’ve stopped once they had heard a painful groan coming from the bundle of debris next to the Library, Henry and Riley rushed over, starting to pick each piece of the bundle, the figure coughed, slowly with the help of the boys and the wall of the Library had managed to stand up. Lyra giggled with delight once she had recognised the figure as she rushed off towards him and gently hugged him.

“Sev! Are you okay?” Severus slowly nodded at Lyra. Riley and Henry went to each side of him, held him up and together, they walked towards Hermione, the children helped Severus sit down, slowly lifting Hermione up and into Severus arms, he felt her stir, a soft groan from her lips, whimpering as she tried to move.

Emma let out a gasp of shock, as she was in the air, then she was thrown to the ground. Hearing that crack, caused Emma to look at Regina with fear in her eyes. Zelena recognises the look and starts to move forward, ignoring the pain in her ankle, her arms, her green eyes with anger. She gave her all into her magic, she paused in her steps as she heard that niggling voice in her mind. _‘Ignore her. She’s trying to turn you against Regina and your friends. You belong here. Don’t listen to her’_

“You really think you belong here? Hah. You don’t. Look around you. You are stronger than them all. Join me and we can be powerful together.” Zelena glared at the other witch, turning back to Regina, she missed the look of distress on her sister's face as the magic blade had stuck her in the chest, a startled gasp was released with a cry.

Staggering backwards as she lost her balance for a second, ignoring the blade, she hit Evelyn in the chest, making her fall backwards and making her roll on her side. She laughed until another magic blade appeared this time struck in her stomach, coughing out blood. Tears quickly falling down her cheeks. She turned to see her tired sister, an injured Emma, badly wounded Severus and Hermione, who had woken up from her fall.

Hurried steps followed behind, she sighed to see her old mentor. Rumple running in his leather outfit that he used to wear when he was the Dark One. Her eyes widened as the sun reflected his face, the golden skin of the Dark One had appeared. She laughs. Turning back to Evelyn once more.

“Now, you’re going to be punished.” Evelyn growled as she appeared another blade, the blade had missed Zelena but had struck Emma in the shoulder. Causing her to scream in pain.

Henry, Riley and Lyra run over to Emma, not knowing the blade was aiming at Henry. Henry paused and raised his hand, eyes closed, slow breathing. The swords that had struck Emma and Zelena came out of them, fell to the ground. The adults looked at the children in shock as Henry, Lyra and Riley glaring at the Evil Witch.

The shock turned to awe as the children glowed different colours as they concentrated on themselves. His eyes glowed white, while he glared at the woman, Lyra was glowing violet and Riley glowed silver.

White, Violet and Silver magic swirling around the three children, together as they raised their hands. A portal mirror appears behind Evelyn. Wind swirling faster and stronger, starts to pull Evelyn towards it, as the children continued to concentrate on their magic, Rumple understood what they were doing and joined the children, Emma and Regina soon followed after, together they all placed Evelyn inside the mirror and transported it somewhere far away.

When everything had gone quiet, Emma rushed towards the hospital, went in the room, she saw her parents lying there. She leaned forward, kissing her mother’s forehead. Whispers of _‘I love you’_ then a swirl of purple magic filled the whole town. Hermione, Harry and Severus closed their eyes, feeling the wave hit them, when they had woken up once more, Minerva was in front of them, concern on her face.


End file.
